El Laberinto de las Sombras
by Alice Yukiko
Summary: Jean es una chica de 16 años que se muda, junto con su familia, a un nuevo pueblo llamado Claybur. Jean se ve envuelta en un suceso que sucede en el instituto Crow Hill cada decada, A lo largo de la historia se ve que algo raro pasa
1. Chapter 1

Ya eran las 20:30 y Jean seguia en el coche camino a una nueva vida. Ella no queria mudarse otra vez a un nuevo pueblo, pero por culpa del trabajo de su padre no tenia mas remedio. El pueblo se llamaba Claybur, un lugar grande y muy agradable, Jean nunca habia oido nada sobre ese lugar, pero eso ya no importaba, ya habian llegado a su nueva casa. Era una gran casa blanca con una puerta roja, las casas de al lado eran practicamente igual. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a su habitacion para deshacer las maletas. Jean no era una chica muy alta, media 1'65 cm y tenia el pelo de color negro. ya eran las 23:00 asi que dejo las maletas y se fue a dormir. Era lunes, lo que significaba ir a clase. Las calles estaban llenas de chicos y chicas de su edad o menos, al llegar al instituto todo el mundo hablaba sobre un evento, pero ella ignoraba lo que decian. Se encontro con un chico alto, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos azules, ella le miro al mismo tiempo que el la miraba, pero como siempre, paso de largo. En clase, una chica bajita rubia se acerco a ella y empezo a hablar.

- Hola me llamo Rachel, tu debes de ser la nueva-

-Si, hola soy Jean-

-¿Cómo es que estas en este pueblo?- dijo Rachel

-Es por el trabajo de mi padre, siempre nos estamos mudando- dijo Jean

El profesor llego y empezo a dar clase. Cuando sonó la campana de salida, Rachel acompañó a Jean a su casa. Cuando llegaron, Rachel se fue a la casa de al lado.

-A si que es mi vecina- penso Jean, se metio en casa y se dirijio a el comedor a comer. Despues subio a su habitacion y se dispuso a hacer los deberes.

Pasaron ya varias semanas, y un dia mientras estaban dando clase, el director pidio que tada la clase se dirijiera a la gran biblioteca. Una vez alli, ella se dio cuenta que no eran los unicos que estaban alli, que estaba todo el instituto. Una vez en silencio, el director se dispuso a hablar.

- Como sabreis, este año se celebrara la gran prueba para saber quien de todos los alumnos de Crow Hill es el mejor, solo podran participar los que tengan las mejores notas, para apuntase deberan escribir su nombre, apellidos y la clase en un sobre y dejarlo en mi despacho, eso es todo, podeis marcharos a vuestras clases.

-¿Qué clase de prueba sera esa?- pensó Jean, al no prestar atencion se choco con una persona, era la misma persona que habia habia visto antes, ese chico alto.

-oh, lo siento- dijo Rachel

-tienes que mirar mas por donde vas- dijo

-ya he dicho lo siento, tengo que volver a mi clase, adios- dijo Rachel mientras se marchaba. No podia quitarse de la cabeza que prueba podria ser esa.


	2. Capitulo 2

Era sábado y Jean decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo para conocerlo un poco mejor. Mientras caminaba se encontró con un grupo de chicas, una de ellas era su compañera de clase, Vicky. Jean no la conocía muy bien, pero las veces que había hablado con ella podía deducir que era una persona superficial y egocéntrica, asi que decidió que lo mejor para ahorrarse problemas era pasar de ella y seguir andando. Jean llegó a una parte del pueblo un tanto extraña, no se esperaba que allí, en Claybur, hubiera un gran laberinto, era tan grande como 10 campos de fútbol, se quedó allí obserbando el laberinto durante un buen rato. Era extraño, pensaba. Pero algo, mejor dicho, alguien la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era ese chico otra vez, a Jean no le caía muy bien, pensaba que se había tirado a casi todo el pueblo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - empezó diciendo el

-Eso no te importa - contestó rápidamente ella

-Vale, creo que no hemos empezado con buen pie, me llamo James -dijo el

-Yo soy Jean - dijo ella

-Ahora.. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? -volvió a preguntar James

-Solo estaba echando un vistazo, no creía que este pueblo tuviera un laberinto enorme - digo Jean

-¿Es que no lo sabes? -pregunto James con curiosidad- Esto es la prueba

-Vaya, yo me esperaba otra cosa cuando lo dijo

-¿A qué creías que se refería? -preguntó James con curiosidad

-Pues no se, a un concurso de matemáticas quizás -dijo ella

-Jajajajajajajaja, pues estabas muy equivocada, ¿y te vas a presentar?

-Pues la verdad es que no -dijo Jean

-Yo si lo pienso hacer -dijo James

-Pero..¿Sabes que solo se pueden apuntar las personas que sacan buenas notas?

-Yo saco muy buenas notas -dijo el un poco mosqueado

-Ah, lo siento. Se hace tarde, tengo que irme. Adiós- dijo ella mientras se marchaba

Cuando Jean llegó a su casa, ya se había hecho de noche, asi que cenó y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente, Jean decidió quedarse en casa, quería investigar sobre Claybur en internet. Cuando cogió el portatil y buscó Claybur un Google, el pueblo no estaba, no salía en ninguna parte, era como si nunca hubiera existido. Es muy raro, pensó ella. Tambien estuvo buscando lo de la gran prueba y nada, como si no existiera. Esto le pareció demasiado raro, un pueblo del que nunca había oído, que no sale en ninguna parte, una prueba con un gran laberinto. Las cosas no encajaban y tampoco le hacía mucha gracia el tener que estar preguntando a la gente del pueblo. Mientras estaba investigando, su madre llamó a la puerta.

-Cielo, es hora de cenar

-¿Ya? ¿Tan pronto? -preguntó ella

-Cariño son las 10 -aclaró su madre

-Vale mamá ahora bajo

Su madre cerró la puerta y minutos después salió Jean. La cena como siempre sin hablar de nada, todos en silencio. Cuando Jean terminó se subió a su habitación. Intentaba dormir, pero no podía, todo era demasiado extraño, se decía.


	3. Capitulo 3

Era lunes por la mañana, y Vicky tenía como costumbre levantarse una hora antes para arreglarse el pelo y maquillarse. Se levantó de su cama y se miró al espejo y empezó a peinarse. Tenía una larga melena rubia, lisa y sus ojos eran de color azul muy claro. Era bastante alta, 1.75 cm, era la más alta de su clase. Cuando terminó de peinarse, pasó a maquillarse, la raya de arriba, el brillo de labios, la base, etc. Cuando terminó, se vistió, se puso una blusa rosa y unos pitillos negros. Bajó a desayunar unos cereales, como todas las mañanas. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y se dispuso a desayunar. Al terminar de desayunar se levantó de la mesa, recogió su desayuno y cogió su mochila para ir a clase. De camino al instituto se encontró a Jean, la chica nueva, pero pasó de ella, no era el momento de ponerse a discutir. Asi que siguió adelante. Cuando llegó al instituto caminó por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su clase, entró y se sentó en su sitio. Al poco rato de que ella llegara, entró por la puerta Jean. Iba con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones largos rojos con rayas negras. No le queda bastante mal, pensó Vicky, pero no iba a quedarse ahí parada sin decirla nada. Asi que se acercó a ella y la empezó a hablar.

-Hola Jean, hoy vienes muy colorida -dijo con algo de sarcasmo en su voz

-Y tu vienes hoy muy maquillada, no me gustaría nada verte sin él -dijo con maldad Jean

-Oye, ten un poco más de educación, ¿quieres?

-No tengo por qué tenerla contigo, no es cosa mía que siempre acabes mal -dijo Jean, y se sentó en su sitio

Acto seguido se sentó Vicky con desprecio. Las clases se pasaron muy rápido. Cuando Jean salió de clase vio una serie de personas que hacían cola para entrar en el despacho del director. Seguramente sea por lo de la prueba, pensó Jean. En la cola vio a James, la saludó con la mano y ella le devolvió el saludo, pero en seguida se fue hacia la salida del instituto. Al salir se respiraba aire puro, asi que respiró muy hondo y se dispuso a salir. De camino a casa decidió ir otra vez al laberinto. Cuando llegó sintió algo distinto a la otra vez, el cielo se había nublado, el aire ya no era tan puro y del mismo laberinto salió una fuerte ráfaga de aire. Lo normal hubiera sido que Jean se asustara y se fuera, pero lo que hizo fue intentar entrar, pero algo fuerte, como una barrera, la impidió entrar. Será un protector para que la gente no entre y se pierda, pensó. Pero en ese mismo instante escucho un ruido, una especie de rugido. Se separó un poco del laberinto, y al hacerlo, pudo ver un cartel que ponía: "Solo aquellos que tengan el permiso podrán entrar". El permiso.. pensó ella, tengo que conseguirlo. Sabía que la única forma de conseguirlo era presentándose para la prueba. Jean era demasiado curiosa como para dejar pasar eso, asi que se fue a su casa para escribir la carta para el director.


	4. Capitulo 4

Jean estaba en la cola para dejar su carta al director, era una cola larga, aunque no tanto como la última vez. Mientras esperaba apareció James detrás suya.

-Vaya, pensé que no ibas a participar

-He cambiado de idea -dijo Jean

-¿Por qué? -preguntó curioso James

-¿Es que no puedo cambiar de idea sin que haya un por qué? -dijo ella

A James no le dio tiempo a contestar, Jean ya había entrado en el despacho. EL despacho era grande y en el centro estaba la mesa. Allí estaba sentado el director.

-Vengo a dejar la carta -dijo Jean

-Déjala encima de la mesa, gracias -dijo el director

Jean colocó la carta al lado de las demás y salió del despacho. Cuando salió, James ya se había ido, lo que le pareció bien, no tenía ganas de responder a sus preguntas. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo se encontró a Rachel. Tenía el mismo color de ojos que James, aunque no le pareció extraño. Rachel la saludó con la mano y Jean la devolvió el saludo. Jean se fue a casa, no tenían profesor asi que les han dejado irse. Cuando llegó a casa sus padres no estaban, hoy trabajaban hasta tarde. Comió rápido y se fue a su habitación. Como se aburría se puso a hacer los deberes encima de su cama, pero en seguida se quedó dormida. Cuando se despertó ya era por la mañana, he dormido todo el día, pensó Jean. Se levantó, se duchó y fue a la cocina. Cuando llegó se encontró el desayuno en la mesa, sus padres ya se habían ido, casi nunca les veía. Cuando terminó de desayunar, lo recogió todo y salió de casa. Al llegar al instituto se dirijió a clase. Estaba el director esperando a que llegaran todos los de clase. Cuando estaban todos les dijo que fueran a la biblioteca, que iban a decir los que participaban en la prueba. Una vez ahí, el director se dispuso a hablar.

-Bueno, como ya estamos todos, diré quienes son los participantes: Jean Donovan, James Anderson, Rachel Anderson, Victoria Carrington, Tom Perlman, Jimmy Sweaney, Steve Johnson y Bill Delaroy. Estas son las únicas personas que podrán entrar en el laberinto. Podéis marcharos, excepto los nombrados.

La sala se iba quedando vacía poco a poco, hasta solo quedar los nombrados. James se levantó y se acercó a Jean.

-Felicidades, ya estan en la prueba -dijo James

-Gracias e igualmente, oye.. ¿tu y Rachel sois hermanos? -preguntó Jean curiosa

-Si, ¿tanto te sorprende? -preguntó James

-Pues si, la verdad, es que sois tan diferentes -dijo ella

-Eso es porque yo he salido a mi padre y ella a mi madre -dijo James

-Ah vale, es bueno saberlo, supongo -dijo ella

El director les hizo una seña a los nombrados para que se acercaran.

-Bueno, para poder entrar en la prueba tendréis que tener un pase, ese pase es una marca, os harán la marca el día antes de la prueba. Tenéis una semana para entrenaros, esto no va a ser fácil, os lo advierto. Que tengáis suerte. Podéis iros a casa, mañana será un día duro. En vez de ir a clase tendréis que ir a la plaza. Adiós.

La sala se quedó vacía en segundos, como les dejaron el día libre, Jean se fue a casa a descansar, ¿a que se refería con un día muy duro? se preguntaba Jean. La respuesta la obtendría muy pronto.


	5. Capitulo 5

nota de autor: lo siento por la espera, he estado ocupada. Esperoo que os guste el capitulo

Era por la tarde y Jean estaba sola en su casa como siempre. Mientras estaba en el salón viendo la televisión el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió mucho, era James. Él se dio la vuelta y empezó a hablar.

-Hey, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta? -

-Hola, vale, espera a que me cambie de ropa -dijo Jean

-Está bien, te espero aquí -dijo James

Jean entró en casa y subió a su habitación. Abrió su armario para coger la ropa. ¿Por qué quiere quedar conmigo? se preguntó Jean. Cogió una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos pantalones pitillo negro. Se puso la ropa y bajó las escaleras. Cuando abrió la puerta, James estaba apoyado en un árbol, se giró y se acercó a ella. Él iba iba vestido con unos vaqueros, una camiseta negra y una cazadora de cuero negra.

-¿Por qué quieres dar una vuelta? -dijo Jean

-¿Te gustaría ver el campo de entrenamiento? -dijo James

-¿Que campo de entrenamiento? -preguntó Jean

-¿No prestaste mucha atención cuando el director habló, verdad? - preguntó James

-Bueno, no mucha que digamos -contestó Jean

-Por suerte para ti, yo si que lo hice. El campo de entrenamiento es donde van los que han sido elegidos para participar en la prueba para hacerse mas fuertes y acostumbrarse al laberinto. No lo veremos hasta mañana, pero sería interesante verlo los primeros, ¿no crees? - dijo James

-Pues si que estaría bien -dijo Jean

-Pues entonces vamos - dijo James mientras empezaba a caminar

Tardaron un poco en llegar. Cuando llegaron Jean se quedó alucinada, era muy grande, había de todo, armas, sacos de boxeo, etc.

-Oye.. ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba este lugar? Nadie lo sabe - preguntó curiosa Jean

-Yo se muchas Jean -dijo James sonriendo

-No has repondido a mi pregunta -dijo Jean

-No tengo porqué hacerlo, eres muy curiosa ¿sabes? -contestó James

-No lo sería si me contestaras cuando te hago preguntas -dijo Jean

-Vale, estás empezando a ser un poco plasta y eso no me hace mucha gracia. Deberías darme las gracias por el hecho de traerte aquí -dijo un poco borde James

-Lo siento -dijo Jean

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme ya a mi casa, tu quedate todo lo quieras - dijo James mientras se iba

-Vale -respondió Jean, pero James ya estaba muy lejos como para oirla

Jean se quedó observando el campo de entrenamiento hasta que anocheció. ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer en esa prueba? Se preguntó Jean. Tenía que irse ya, mañana iba a tener que madrugar.

nota de autor: siento que el capitulo sea tan corto, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, lo siento


	6. Capitulo 6

Ya era por la mañana y Jean se estaba vistiendo; unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta de tirantes negra. Estaba nerviosa por lo del campo de entrenamiento, James tampoco le dijo nada sobre lo que harían, pensaba que se había pasado un poco anoche, el se enfadó mucho, pensaba pedirle disculpas cuando le viera hoy. Cuando terminó de vestirse bajó al salón, como no quería desayunar pasó de ir a la cocina y cogió la chaqueta para irse. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a James apoyado en el árbol, en su mano tenía una manzana. Él se dio la vuelta y la sonrió, se acercó a ella y empezó a hablar.

-Buenos días -dijo James

-Bu-buenos dias, ¿que haces aquí? -dijo Jean muy sorprendida

-Te estaba esperando, quería pedirte perdón por haberte hablado así ayer -se disculpó James

-Soy yo la que te tiene que pedir disculpas, lo siento -dijo Jean

James la sonrió y le dio la manzana.

-Toma, se que no has desayunado -dijo James mientras se la daba

-¿Cómo lo sabías? -le preguntó Jean mientras cogía la manzana

-Porque te conozco muy bien y además se que es tu fruta favorita -dijo James mientras empezaba a caminar

-¿Cómo es que sabes tantas cosas de mi? -pregunto curiosa Jean mientras alcanzaba a James

-Simplemente lo se -la sonrió- date prisa o llegarás tarde -

Jean se estuvo preguntando como sabía tantas cosas de ella durante todo el camino. No hablaron nada mientras andaban. Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento, ya estaban las demás personas. Incluso Vicky. El director estaba esperándonos, y cuando nos vio empezo a hablar.

-Bueno, como veis esto es el campo de entrenamiento, aquí pasareis el mayor tiempo para entrenar para la prueba. Vuestro entrenador vendrá dentro de unos minutos- dijo el director

Cuando llegó el entrenador, el director se fue. Todos entraron en el campo, era muy grande, había sitio suficiente para que todos entrenasen.

NOTA DE AUTOR: el capitulo lo voy a dejar así, ya que he tardado bastante en publicarlo, se que es corto, pero tengo muy poco tiempo ultimamente para escribir, intentare que los proximos capitulos sean mas largos.


End file.
